


lonely day

by trevoisgay



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevoisgay/pseuds/trevoisgay
Summary: Trevor has another depressive episode, which Aleks is gladly there to help.





	lonely day

**Author's Note:**

> hey i havent written a fic in 5 years. im gay enjoy my gay shit and i hope it doesnt suck. trevor is depressed im so sorry

Trevor's phone buzzed on the glass coffee table next to him. He was rolled over, his face buried in the back of the couch. Not having the energy to roll over and check, he let out a weak sigh. His heart hurt, he felt it'd be pointless to check anyways. He didn't have anything important today, or anything to look forward to, so answering any messages would just be a waste of the little energy he had left. His phone had vibrated a few more times. It had taken him until twelve message alerts until he finally rolled over and sluggishly reached to check and see who had been blowing up his phone. They had all been from Aleks. 

'trevor'  
'trev'  
'TREV'  
'TREVOR'  
'T R EV O R'  
'TREVOR SCHM'  
'MY BOY'  
'FUCKIN'  
'WAKE UP'  
'CUCK'

Trevor sighed. He felt a little better knowing it was Aleks, the only one he'd ever really tolerate talking to during episodes. 

'Hey,' was all he managed to reply back. Aleks read it immediately. 

'you ok??'

Trevor couldn't think of what to say. 

'omw.'

'what??'

'i said im on my way trev'

'aleks dont worry im fine dude'

Aleks didn't reply. There was no stopping him. Trevor couldn't bare to see anyone right now; especially not Aleks. He felt awful just thinking about how Aleks would react. He's seen him like this before; but Trevor can't get the lingering thought outof his mind that one day Aleks will be disgusted by what he sees. He can't stop thinking about Aleks leaving him because of how awful Trevor is. Despite how many times Aleks has reassured him that he loves him, how many times hes been more than happy to sit with Trevor through episodes no matter how long it took, and how many times Aleks has done literally anything in his power to help him out, he can't shake the feeling that he secretly hates it. Aleks hates him, he hates helping him, he hates being with him, he hates everything about him. Trevor rolled back over and stared at the couches dark corner. He held back sobs; why was he like this. It wasn't long until he heard his door open. He never locked it, just because he didn't care. Most of the time it was either him or Aleks coming in anyways.   
Trevor slowly rolled over. He remained laying on the couch; he felt there were a thousand pounds on top of him, keeping him from getting up to greet Aleks. He felt awful because of that. Aleks shut the door and tossed his car keys onto Trevors cluttered kitchen table. He made his way over to the couch, where Trevor still lay hopelessly. He sat down on the arm of the couch by where Trevors feet had rested, looking in his eyes and giving him a reassuring smile. The kind of smile saying "It'll be okay." Trevor just shut his eyes.   
"You shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to see me this way I'm-"  
"Trevor," Aleks cut him off. "I love you. Nothing is gonna change that. I promise. I'm always right here."  
Trevor opened his eyes and looked at Aleks. His expression was genuine and honest. Aleks loved him. It was the truth. "Come on Trev, sit up," Aleks spoke softly, wrapping around his legs and helping them to the ground. Trevor made little movements to help him at least make enough room for Aleks to sit down. Aleks half bridal-style sligtly lifted Trevor to readjust him so he was sitting up all the way. Trevor slumped into the back of the couch, hoping it'd consume him. At least he was sitting straight, Aleks thought. He moved closer to Trevor, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could, pushing his head into Trevor's shoulder. He closed his eyes, as if to fall asleep, and mumbled, "I love you so fucking much."

Trevor couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
